Just Another Daydream? Ch1
by animegirl549
Summary: She's your average, everyday book worm. But after reading a special book, will it be more real or just another daydream? This story is based off one of my favorite childhood movies: Barbie Swan Lake. So no judgement. I shall forever be a child at heart.


**Well… I'm kinda back –giggles awkwardly- I'm sorry I haven't been writing much these days everyone. But I have a new story idea and I wanna know what you all think. So Please enjoy my newest story.**

I guess you could say I am a total nerd for books like these. But they're so cute and it makes me wish I had that type of relationship. I'm currently sitting in the library at school reading another one of my books while I wait for the bell to ring for lunch to be over. Just as I am getting to the best part of the book, where the guy finally kisses the girl, a hand grabs my shoulder and I squeak. "Lucy! Did you not hear the bell?"

I look up at my best friend and smile awkwardly. I guess I got to engrossed in my book… again. "I honestly didn't hear anything Lev."

This is Levy McGarden. She is my best friend, but we're more like sisters. We hang out together so much I'm pretty sure some people already do think we are sisters. We don't look like sisters though. Levy is shorter than me and has blue hair compared to my blonde locks and tallness.

"Well, why are you still sitting there? We're going to be late for AP English!" AP… The smart people class. It's so difficult, but the teacher is so funny.

I stand up quickly and grab my book bag then start walking to the library door with Levy. "Sorry Lev, you know how I get when I'm reading something really good." I smile at her reaction because I know she's the exact same way.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know that you're thinking I am the exact same way Lu."

I smile down at her again and when I look back up to see where I am walking, I stop dead in my tracks when I see _him._ Natsu Dragneel. The cutest guy in school. But he's also the captain of the football, basketball and track teams. He's what I imagine when I read my books. I watch him walk down the hallway with his group of friends. I watch his smile and his eyes. He's so perfect….

In the midst of my daydreaming, Levy manages to pull me into the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. I walk over to my seat near the window and sit down. Our AP English teacher, Mr. Bob, walks in and the class gets quiet as he begins todays lesson. I'm so not even paying attention when Levy clears her throat and I look up to see everyone in class is gone. Was it time for our next class already?

"Lu, you haven't been focusing in any of our classes today. Why?" My best friend, she is always so curious and I can't lie to her at all! Otherwise she'll see right through the lie!

"You know my typical daydreams Lev. They are almost always something that I wish could happen but never will." ' _And it sucks'_ is all I can think to myself.

As we leave the classroom I keep telling myself 'only one more class left. And then you can go home, do homework and read.' But it's always boring after that. I don't have any real siblings and my mom died when I was seven. Dad's never around very often either. I guess that explains my perfect family daydreams. Everything just changed after my mom died. Dad took more hours at work and left me in my room to play with all the toys I ever asked for. I can't forget about my other best friend/ personal maid, Virgo. She has been there for me since mom's death.

"Lucy… Luuucy!" I look around me and then I look at Levy and give her a questioning look. "Class. Remember? Wait until after this class to daydream though, ok?" I nod and she continues "Ok, I'm gonna go to my class now." I nod again. "Ok, see you after class Lu!" Then she walks off towards the history hallway.

I start walking to the science hallway to make it to my AP Chemistry class. As I walk in and take my seat, he's there in front of the classroom talking to the teacher, Ms. Aquarius. I see her look around the room and then look right at me. One fun thing about Ms. Aquarius is that she doesn't like me. At all. I don't know why, but she does. I hear her yell my name "Lucy! Who sits next to you!?"

She's referring to the empty seat next to me. "Nobody Ms. Aquarius." It's best to be quick and simple with your answers when it comes to her.

"Ok, well say hello to your new lab partner!" She nudged him forward to make him move.

I can't believe she just casually touched him… I would never be able to do that. But he's walking over now! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! "Hi, I'm Natsu." Oh my gosh! He just smiled at me! And he's talking to me! Oh my gosh!

It takes all my will power to not squeal. So I just smile and say "Hi, I'm Lucy. So what bring you to AP Chem?" I'm curious and his smile… its just so, wow…

"Well, I was taking regular chem, but my teacher said I should try AP since I was passing the class with flying colors. It really was an easy class." He smirked. Oh my gosh, my prince charming is not just a jock but a smart jock!

"Wow! That's amazing!" I smile at him and he smiled back at me.

"Heartfilia! Dragneel! Quiet! I'm trying to teach!" Ms. Aquarius yelled at us and then went back to teaching her lesson.

I grab a sheet of paper and write on it: "Sorry you got stuck sitting next to me. Ms. Aquarius hates me for some unknown reason." I slid the paper over to him and then got out my chem notebook to take notes in while I waited for a reply.

While I'm writing I get the note back. "It's totally fine. At least I get to sit next to someone who is cool." I smile and blush as I read this and then continue, "Besides, there's always that one teacher who picks a least favorite student." I have to hold back a giggle at this because Ms. Aquarius hates everyone. She just hates me more than everyone else.

I write a quick reply after making sure nobody else is looking. "Ha, I guess you're right. But fair warning, She hates everyone. You have been warned. Lol" I smile as I pass the note back over to Natsu. Then I'm back to writing notes from the lecture.

Everything was going pretty smoothly and then the bell rang. As I start packing up my bag, I get the note back. I blushed so brightly and smiled as I read it. "Would you like to get together and study sometime?"

I looked over at him and smiled as I spoke. "I would love to sometime."

As we finish packing up and walking out together we continued talking. " Cool. Are you doing anything right now then?"

Did he just…? Oh my gosh! He totally just asked me to go out with him! Be cool Lucy. Just be cool. "Well, I don't know… I would have to let my father know a day before if I go out anywhere after school." He looks shocked by my explanation, so I continue, "He's just very paranoid." It's all I could think to say.

He nods at this. "I can understand that. Overprotective dad of his beautiful girl." He just… Oh my gosh! He called me beautiful! "Then would you want to have a study session tomorrow after school?"

I smile and blush again as I nod. "I would like that. Where would you want to study at?" We're at my locker now.

"Well there's our houses, or if you feel more comfortable in a public place, we could meet at 'The Fairy Holder' or something?" I just grabbed my history textbook as well as the book we're reading in AP English. And I put away my chem. book.

"That sounds like fun!" I can't help but smile at this rate. I've only been to 'The Fairy Holder' maybe 2-3 times. And I love it! "I look forward seeing you again tomorrow then." I can't help but smile. I'm so ready for tomorrow to be here.

It looks like he is too with that big smile on his face. "Great. So, 'The Fairy Holder'. Tomorrow. After school." He takes out a sheet of paper and writes something down on it. When I really look at it, I realize it's his number. "Here's my number in case anything changes on your end. I'll see you around Luce." And as quickly as our moment started, it was over and my prince charming was walking away. But, on a better note, I got Natsu's number! And a nickname… I think?

"What are you smiling about Lucy?" Levy just walked up to my locker! She didn't see any of that!?

"Emergency girl meeting!" I squeal. "I don't care which house! But we need one!" I'm so excited at this point, I can't contain my excitement!

"Ok. Well, you didn't tell your dad about going anywhere after school today… So your place it is!" Thank you Levy for remembering that for me! I almost forgot about that rule.

"Thanks for remembering that small detail for me Levy!" I smiled awkwardly at her and continued, "Lets get going then. I don't want other people to hear our conversation." I close my locker door with a smile on my face.

Levy nods at this and we start walking towards the student parking lot to Levy's car. My father wont let me drive after what happened to mom. But once we reach the car and get in, Levy spills "Ok, so what happened that has you all giddy and excited? I haven't seen you this happy since I got you the entire play series of Shakespeare."

"You aren't going to believe it Lev!" She looks over at me before backing out of her parking spot and driving to the intersection. "He got switched into my class! And Ms. Aquarius put him in the seat right next to me! We were passing notes-"

"Wait! What? _He,_ as in your weird prince charming. The jocks of all jocks? Got switched into your **ADVANCED** chemistry class!? How is that possible?" Levy… I scowled.

"Let me finish and then ask questions Lev. You know I hate it when you do that…"

"Sorry Lu… You know me though. My questions are the here and now type!"

"I know I know Levy. It's fine though. But anyways. Before we started passing notes, I did ask why he was in the class now. He said that his other teacher had recommended him to AP and that's why he was in the class today. But once the bell rang, he walked me to my locker. We stood there for 2, maybe 3, minutes just talking. But those were the best 2-3 minutes of my life. Lev, he called me beautiful. And asked if I would like to go to The Fairy Holder tomorrow after school to study!" I squealed at this point and I didn't even tell her my favorite part yet. "AND he gave me his phone number!"

At this we both squealed and Levy asked, "Ok, so fact check!" I nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Ok. So your jock prince charming is secretly a smart prince charming?" I nodded. "And he is like the most popular guy in school, right?" I nod again. "Ok, well… What are you going to wear for your study date tomorrow with the 'prince'?" She asked using her air quotes with the last word.

"This is why it's called an emergency girl meeting Lev… I don't know what to wear!" I whined as she pulled into my family's drive way.

"Well, you're very lucky you have an awesome best friend to help you in these types of situations. Now, lets go inside and tell your dad that I am here. Then we can go to your room and start homework, then we can pick out your outfit for tomorrow." She put her car into park and then took the key out of the ignition. We both took off out seatbelts and got out of the car and walked inside my house to see a few of the staff members rushing around. "Lu, what's going on here? I've never seen everyone rush around this much."

"I honestly have no idea Lev. They weren't like this this morning. So I wonder what my father told them? There's Virgo! Lets go ask her what's happening" Levy nodded and we walked over to where Virgo was standing. "Virgo, I'm home from school with Levy. But what's going on here?"

"Welcome back princess" I scowled. She knows I hate being called that, but she still does it. "We are preparing for a business party that your father is having. There will be many business officials as well as their families." That definitely explained it and I just shrugged when I saw Levy's expression. "I shall let your father know that you are home and with company." Virgo said before walking off towards my fathers' office.

"Wonder who all will be here?" I thought aloud. Because some of the kids in these families are really sweet and fun to talk to.

"Let me know when you figure it out. And tell Wendy I said hi if you see her too." I keep forgetting that Levy has already met Wendy.

~Flashback~

I was hanging out with Levy at our favorite bookstore. We were talking about some new book releases when I heard someone shout my name. I turned just in time to see the short girl with long blue hair run up to me and hug me.

"Lucy! I didn't know you shop here too!" Wendy giggled and then noticed I wasn't alone and immediately apologized and introduced herself. "Sorry Lucy! I didn't see you were with someone else. I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

I saw Levy smile and hold out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. It's really nice to meet you Wendy." I then saw Wendy smile and bashfully say thanks before Levy added in, "So how do you guys know each other?"

I looked over at Wendy and nodded. "Well I met Lucy at one of her fathers business parties. I saw her standing in a corner and my parents had wandered off and my brother wasn't there that night, so I went to talk to her. And since then, we have been friends! Sound about right Lucy?" I thought to myself for a moment to make sure it was correct before nodding.

"Oh wow." Levy said before looking back at Wendy. "Well, would you like another friend? And to sit with us?" Levy… She always knew how to include people.

~End Flashback~

"Of course I'll let you know if I see her Levy! I might just ask my father if you can come to this party." I told her while walking up the main staircase to go to my room. I opened the door to my room to reveal my golden colored walls and queen-sized bed. I walked right over to my bed and plopped down on my favorite purple comforter.

Levy followed suit and we just laid there for maybe 10 minutes before she spoke up. "We really should get started on our homework Lu. This way we have time to pick out a cute outfit for your 'study session' tomorrow."

"Yeah.. But the bed is just so comfortable" I said as I rolled over and hugged one of my pillows.

I hear Levy sigh and stand up to go grab her bag, I open my eyes and look over at her to see her grabbing her textbooks and notebooks and favorite pencil. I watch as she turns around and sits back on my bed. "Time to get up and grab your homework Lu. We need to finish this before we can do anything else."

I sigh as I sit up and grab my bag to get my homework that we have the same classes together in. And from there we do our homework in our other classes.

 **I'm sorry it's not much of a first chapter… I was just trying to introduce characters and stuff like that. So please leave a review and tell me what you all thought of it.**


End file.
